


Call it a Hunch

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “How long have you been standing there?”





	Call it a Hunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletWolf213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/gifts).



John was exhausted. John was… he was a lot of things, but exhausted was one of them. Hell, he had no idea why he wasn’t home but he—couldn’t sleep. Too much had changed for him to sleep. Rather, he had driven to the station, chugged far much too much coffee for the time of night, and pulled out boxes filled with old, unsolved cases.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to solve them even still, but, he needed to do something. He still felt like the world was falling down around him. John hadn’t let himself get too worked up while they were in the cellar. He had enough training to keep himself calm, and he hadn’t even begun to freak out until he had tucked Stiles into bed.

When he tried to sleep, he found that his mind was far too busy for rest. His entire world had been turned on his head, and it felt like everything he knew, everything he  _ was _ , meant nothing. Not when there were werewolves, and Dar-whats, and monsters that he couldn’t even imagine, living among them. John was the Sheriff, his entire job was to protect his town but he-

He couldn’t protect anyone, couldn’t protect his  _ son _ . Not anymore. Not when things of nightmares were suddenly  _ real _ . When magic was real. God, John had no idea what to do about any of it, all he knew was that nothing made sense anymore.

“How long have you been standing there?” John asked, looking up from the files he had splayed out over his desk to level a look at Argent.

He had no idea what the man wanted, though John knew he was a Hunter. That he was apart of the crazy world his son somehow got dragged into. John had so many questions, too many, and he had no idea where to start. It probably wasn’t the time, though, and he held his tongue

“I figured you could use a drink,” Chris offered, even held up a flask but John—John shook his head. There were only so many promises he could make to his son, only to break them. 

“Why are you here, Argent?” John asked. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone, let alone Argent, and something about the man made him feel wrong-footed.

“It’s Chris, please,” Ar- _ Chris _ told him, stepping closer and holding out a hand. John stood, made his way around his desk until they were standing in front of each other.

“John, then,” he said, taking Chris’ hand in his own. Chris doesn’t let go and John is left standing in his office, holding the man’s hand. “Why are you here?”

“I figured I could offer some of my knowledge. See how you were doing,” Chris answered, and he didn’t look away from John’s eyes.

“And how did you know I was here?” he’s not sure he would mind if Chris told him that he followed him. It makes John uneasy.

“Call it a hunch,” Chris said, finally dropping his hand but he doesn’t stop back, keeps the small amount of distance between them. 

“And what about this?” John asked and he gestured between them.

“Call it a hunch,” Chris whispered.

The kiss was not at all what John was expecting, but he didn’t push Chris away. It’s impossible to deny his own attraction, and John isn’t going to start lying to himself again. The way Chris’ stubble scraped against John’s upper lip gave him something to focus on, and he let himself get lost in it for several long moments.

“I have questions,” John said as he took a deep breath.

“I’ll answer them in the morning,” Chris told him, and his lips brushed against John’s before he was being kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
